1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus which performs a focus operation.
2. Related Art
JP 2010-102041 A discloses an imaging apparatus which detects a focus point in shooting a person. When a face is detected in a captured image, the imaging apparatus sets stability determination time to determine whether the face is stably recognized, and starts to measure time. The imaging apparatus obtains an AF (auto-focus) evaluation value based on whether the measured time exceeds the stability determination time, and performs TV-AF control. Accordingly, it is possible to stably detect a focus point in shooting a person.